Jouer avec le feu
by Gokash
Summary: Kili et Thorin qui se tournent autours, attendant le bon moment pour se sauter dessus et Fili qui a décidé de pervertir son petit cambrioleur aux grands pieds, ça donne une petite romance guimauve, avec du lemon à gogo et des dialogues vaseux à l'eau de rose. Bienvenu dans la partie partie papillons et arc en ciel de l'aventure. (ancien ainsi va la vie).
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire commence pendant la quête d'Erebor (là ou tout va bien se passer, que la bataille des 5 armées sera magnifiquement bien gagnée, là ou Bilbo restera ensuite à Erebor avec Thorin, Kili et Fili en pleine forme pendant de nombreuses années et blablabla).Votre auteur est tellement flemmarde qu'elle à un peu la flegme de commencer dignement. Dites vous qu'ils sont fatigués et bien avancés dans leur quête, que personne est homophobe et que l'inceste est aussi tolérée en terre du milieux que le divorce l'est par chez nous. Comme ça, pas de prise de tête sur oui ou non ils peuvent ou pas._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture chers lecteurs._

Le groupe s'était posé après une longue journée de marche. Thorin demanda à kili de prendre le premier tour de garde.  
Après le diner et un jeu d'énigme de bilbo, tous les nains s'endormir un à un. Seul thorin resta étendu sur le dos, perdu dans ses pensées. Kili, un peu à l'écart, au sommet d'une petite bute, se tenait aux aguets d'une éventuelle nuisance, ce qui n'était pas rare dans ces terres isolées.

Son regard glissa sur la compagnie, observant ses compagnons dormir paisiblement, et s'accrocha sur le visage de thorin. Kili soupira, son oncle ne jouirai pas d'un sommeil serein cette nuit encore, son esprit hanté par des démons issus des batailles telle que celle qui l'opposa à Smaug, le jour maudit où ils perdirent erebor ou bien celui, terrible, qui les opposa aux orques de la Moria. Même si Kili n'avait jamais connu ces jours, ils les avait suffisamment entendu pour avoir l'impression de les avoir vécu, et partageait les mêmes cauchemars que les anciens. Retenant un nouveau soupir, Kili détailla le visage de son oncle, toujours fier et fort, même dans son sommeil.

Il détourna le regard en expirant fortement alors qu'une soudaine envie de se lever pour approcher son oncle afin de vérifier si ses lèvres étaient aussi pulpeuses quelles en avaient l'air. Il ferma les yeux afin de juguler la brusque chaleur qui venait de monter en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux lèvres de son roi, à son torse qu'il savait dure comme du roc, sa poigne puissante et son souffle bouillant. Il ne se comprenait pas. Certes, Thorin était son roi, son chef, tout de lui était admirable, parfait. Kili voulait juste arrêter de trembler et de sentir son cœur tomber dès que les yeux de son seigneur se posaient sur lui, ou dès qu'il passait suffisamment près pour l'effleurer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard s'égarer de nouveau du côté de Thorin, et se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que son roi avait les yeux grands ouvert et fixés sur lui, un sourire railleur accroché aux lèvres. Kili s'empourpra mais ne détacha pas son regard, et lui rendit son sourire.

Il avait beau être troublé par son oncle, Kili n'avait pas l'intention de montrer qu'il était affecté par la magnificence de Thorin Ecu de chêne, surtout qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier s'amusait à le frôler de plus en plus souvent, à lui chuchoter ses ordres au creux de l'oreille, laissant son souffle brulant se perdre dans sa nuque, le rendant toute chose et lui faisant immanquablement manquer la cible qu'il visait. Ne serai-ce que ce matin, ou Thorin avait décidé d'aider kili à monter en selle, il n'avait aucune preuve, mais Kili était certain que la main de Thorin a passée plus de temps qu'il ne fallait à se balader sur sa cuisse. Ou bien avant hier, alors qu'il était en train de rire avec bilbo, le regard que Thorin avait fixé sur lui avait amené Kili à s'étouffer avec la fumé de sa pipe, pendant que son cœur jouait au yoyo dans sa poitrine, ce n'était pas de la jalousie noyée dans du désir qu'il avait cru apercevoir un instant dans les yeux bleus de son roi ?

Kili avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait, il avait beau être jeune et jamais n'avoir connu de naine, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas innocent. Que la magnificence de son roi ne le laissait pas indifférent et que si ce dernier souhaitait se proclamer souverain de son corps ou de son cœur, il ne se défendrait seulement que pour la forme.  
Le problème, c'est que Kili ignorait s'il pouvait être au gout de Thorin : tout d'abord il était son turbulent neveu qui lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs pendant toute sa jeunesse, et avait deux ou trois raison particulières pour qu'il lui en veuille à mort. Deuxièmement, sa jeunesse n'était justement pas finie, et Thorin devait bien avoir le double de son âge, En temps que personne d'honneur, Thorin ne s'en prendrai pas à un enfant. Troisièmement, Kili n'était pas une naine.

Pour finir, même si Kili savait qu'il voulait quelque chose de Thorin, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, et ne savait pas comment lui demander.

En tout cas, pas vraiment : il avait comprit que laisser quelques parcelles de sa peau visibles, passer discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en le regardant dans les yeux ou bien laisser échapper des rares gémissement que seul le roi peut entendre lorsqu'il s'allongeait ou lorsqu'il mangeait ne laissait pas son suzerain indifférent, et à chaque fois, le regard que ce dernier lui lançait, un regard chargé de désir, suffisait pour qu'une nuée de papillons s'envolent de son bas-ventre pour envahir son corps.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant que Kili avait détourné ses yeux de ceux de son roi pour s'intéresser aux alentours, mais il sentait toujours le regard acéré de ce dernier sur lui, ce qui rendait sa respiration difficile et tremblotante, même s'il en montrait rien. Il décida au contraire de jouer un peu.

Comme si de rien n'était, il s'étira souplement, cambrant le dos, laissant un gémissement s'échapper. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et baissa l'épaule, exposant sa gorge, telle une offrande. Jetant un regard à son oncle, il remarquât que celui-ci était figé, l'observant de son regard grave et profond, le poing tellement serré sur la garde de son épée que celle-ci en tremblait.

Kili ne se trompait pas en pensant qu'il ne laissait pas son suzerain indifférent. Mais il ignorait la portée de l'effet qu'il avait sur son oncle. Et ne se doutait pas que tous ces petits « jeu », comme il aimait les appeler, étaient à chaque fois une attaque au self contrôle de celui-ci, et que plus ça durait, plus Thorin commençait à perdre pied, et plus l'envie de posséder son neveu était puissante : de ravager ses lèvres, gouter ses fières épaules, empoigner ses cheveux afin de dévorer sa gorge et surtout, le faire gémir, le faire crier comme il ne le ferait jamais alors qu'il le penetrera encore et encore.

L'un des nains grommela dans son sommeil et ramena Thorin à la réalité : Non, il ne devait pas. Kili était son neveu, et restait la petite terreur que sa sœur lui avait supplié d'éduquer.  
Même s'il se permettait de temps en temps quelques « écarts » vis à vis de son neveu, Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin qu'un léger attouchement, qu'une étreinte familiale qui se prolonge où qu'un regard qui se perd alors que son neveu se croit seul pendant son bain.  
Bien sur, s'il en exprimait l'envie, il voulait bien lui apprendre 2 ou 3 trucs sur l'anatomie des nains « en profondeur » mais il doutait que Kili soit au courant de ce genre de pratique. Après tout, lorsqu'un jeune nain demande comment naissent les bébés, on lui répond qu'ils jaillissent du sol.

Mais Thorin était sur d'une chose : c'est que quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avais. Et il voulait Kili, et pas que son corps. Il voulait aussi dompter l'esprit rebelle du jeune nain, le dominer, l'apaiser puis le conquérir afin de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Son esprit avait beau être occupé par la reconquête d'Erebor, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il faudrait mieux pour Kili de ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, sous prétexte de ne plus pouvoir marcher droit avant un bon moment faute d'avoir les reins démontés par un suzerain affamé.

Il se doutait que Kili ne se laisserait pas faire, Kili ne se laissait jamais faire. Et kili adorait le rendre fou. Depuis toujours, le jeune nain s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique : petit, il se sauvait tout le temps, se planquait dans des coins incongrus rendant son oncle fou d'inquiétude. Ado, il était téméraire, chassait l'orc et le gobelin, se flanquait dans des situations impossibles et dangereuses, ne devant son salut qu'a l'arrivée de son frère ou de son oncle, le rendant fou de colère. Et maintenant, s'amusant à dévoiler un corps gracieux et délicat tel que les nains n'ont jamais connu, à produire des sons érotiques réservés seulement à l'oreille de son roi, Kili rendait son oncle fou de désir.  
Le roi ne savait pas vraiment si son neveu le faisait exprès ou pas, mais il était temps de sévir.

Un bruit se fit entendre et il ramena son regard sur Kili. Celui-ci était maintenant agenouillé et scrutait la foret, son arc à a main, une flèche encochée. Thorin se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, Kili se tourna vers lui et fit un signe de tête vers la forêt : quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'y baladait. Thorin s'approcha de Kili afin d'observer ce que le plus jeune avait vu. Au loin, un troll déambulait. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif, il venait surement de manger et rentrait maintenant dans sa tanière. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, évaluant le danger. Le troll finit par s'éloigner et Kili laissât un soupir tendu s'échapper avant de tourner les yeux vers son roi. Celui-ci fixait toujours la silhouette lointaine du monstre, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun danger. Tout son corps tendu comme un arc, la respiration tenue, seuls ses cheveux frémissant au vent assurait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une sculpture. Thorin était écrasant de prestance.  
Comme habitée d'une volonté propre, la main de Kili s'éleva pour s'approcher de la joue de son roi. Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le faisant sursauter, ses doigts effleurant les lèvres de Thorin alors qu'il lui attrapa le poignet.

- sais-tu seulement à quoi tu t'expose mon neveu ?

son souffle rauque s'échoua sur son visage et sa poigne était puissante sur son poignet. Kili rougit et commença à bafouiller sous le regard intense de son oncle. Non, il ne le savait pas. La poigne sur son avant bras s'intensifia alors que le regard de Thorin glissa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis s'attardât sur sa gorge découverte avant de revenir à ses yeux.

-tu es jeune encore, il te reste beaucoup à apprendre.

Sa voix était bien plus profonde et plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire

– dans ce cas, apprenez-moi.

laissa échappé Kili dans un souffle, sa propre voix semblant inutilisable. La prise sur le poignet s'intensifia. Thorin eut du mal à se maitriser, tout son corps lui hurlait de prendre le jeune nain maintenant, à même la pierre. A la place, il se forçat à relâcher le poignet de son neveu en laissant échapper un murmure douloureux

–Pas maintenant, pas ici .

Il retourna se coucher alors que Bofur vint prendre son tour de garde. Ni Kili ni Thorin ne trouvèrent le sommeil cette nuit là. Kili les yeux rivés sur le feu, tremblant d'avoir senti Thorin si proche, Thorin les yeux rivés sur la courbure du dos de son neveu.  
Oh oui, Kili n'avait plus aucune chance maintenant, à la première occasion, le roi le fera sien. tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un endroit isolé, du temps (une nuit au moins) et son neveu, alors il ne répondra plus de rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II  
**

Après cette nuit là, Kili reprit ses « jeux » et Thorin ses attouchements, la valse des regards, timides et discrets pour l'un, profond et inquisiteur pour l'autre continuait de son côté.

Bizarrement, le premier à craquer fut Fili, bien plus au courant que son frère sur la manière dont un nain peut profiter de son corps, que ce soit avec un autre nain ou une naine. Il n'avait pas manqué les regards que pouvaient poser certains nains plus matures sur son cadet, et son oncle et lui s'étaient toujours arrangés pour préserver l'innocence du plus jeune, que ce soit à coup de hache ou grâce à des moyens de persuasion peu avouables. Mais depuis peu, son oncle lui même semble laisser son regard s'égarer sur Kili, de temps en temps, lorsque ce dernier s'étire, se baigne ou s'endort. Fili n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son frère au premier voyeur venu, mais face à son oncle, à son roi : Thorin ecu de chêne lui même, il savait qu'il serait vain de s'interposer. Et puis au vu de la conversation qu'il a entendit cette nuit là, Kili n'a pas l'air plus déphaser que ça de la tournure de sa relation avec son oncle.

Mais bon, tenter le roi tel que Kili le fait tout les jours n'est surement pas une bonne idée : Thorin finirai par faire une bêtise et lui faire du mal.  
C'est pourquoi Fili se décida à agir. Et qui sait, peut être qu'il pourrait s'arranger pour « approfondir » un peu sa relation avec le semi-homme dans la foulée.

Durant la marche, il releva des empreintes de cerf. Il en parla à Thorin, lui demandant s'il pouvait aller le chasser. De la viande leur fera du bien et puis cela leur permettra de faire une pause. Tous les nains acquiescèrent, demandant à Thorin de leur accorder ça. Il accepta et Fili partit en emportant le cambrioleur « pour qu'il me porte chance » malgré les jérémiades de ce dernier. Ils promirent de rentrer avant la nuit avec un beau butin sur les épaules, tandis que les autres nains s'offraient une journée de pause. Ce n'était que la fin de la matinée, ils n'étaient pas en retard, fatigués et n'aspiraient qu'au repos. La plupart des nains se lavèrent dans la rivière proche de leur campement puis s'installèrent pour une bonne sieste. Thorin, la pipe au bec, n'avait pas quitté Kili des yeux, qui jouait dans l'eau avec Gloin et Balur.

Gloin et Ori finirent par aller s'allonger tandis que Kili vint s'asseoir près de Thorin, trempé, des gouttes ruisselant de ses cheveux mouillés le long de son visage, de son cou pour aller se perdre le long de son torse, cachées par sa tunique. Thorin grommela alors qu'il s'interdisait mentalement de ne pas lui arracher la dite tunique afin de suivre l'itinéraire de ces gouttes avec sa propre langue.

-quelque chose ne va pas mon oncle ?

Thorin ne répondit pas et se leva, rangeant sa pipe, plantant là son neveu, il parti marcher un peu en s'enfonçant dans la foret, s'éloigner de son neveu ne lui ferai pas de mal, non mais qu'elle idée de laissé trainé une voix aussi érotique si près de son oreille.

Thorin se demandait si le plus jeune était réellement innocent ou bien s'il cherchait à le pousser dans ses retranchements lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

-Tu ne devrais pas

– De quoi mon oncle ?

– Te retrouver seul avec moi

– Que me feriez vous ?

Thorin s'arrêta pour lui faire face, ils étaient dans une petite clairière, séparé du campement par le torrent et quelques collines. ô Aüle, Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, et personne ne se demanderait où ils sont avant un bon moment. Si Kili ne s'enfuyait pas maintenant, qui sait ce qu'il se passera, il senti son sang se concentrer vers son entrejambe rien qu'en y pensant.

- Mon oncle ?

Kili venait d'observer les changements opérés en quelques instant sur son oncle : une respiration plus profonde, une attitude plus tendue et surtout, des yeux qui s'assombrissaient rapidement. Thorin posa sur lui un regard si troublant qu'il en oubliât de respirer, se perdant dans les pupilles dilatées au maximum de son roi. Kili, qui s'était jurer de ne pas perdre la face devant lui, se mit à reculer lorsque Thorin s'avança, droit et fier : conquérant

- Ce que je te ferai ?

La voix rauque et profonde, chargée de désir, parlât alors que le dos de Kili rencontra le tronc d'un arbre, Thorin s'avançait toujours, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de sa victime, s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent.

- Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être m'arrangerai-je pour te rendre fou comme tu t'évertue à me faire perdre la raison, peut-être te prendrai-je sans attendre, contre cet arbre, sauvagement, avec tellement de brusquerie et de passion que tu en oublierai ton nom pour ne te rappeler que du mien. Ou alors, je te demanderai de t'occuper de moi avec suffisamment de soin pour que je vienne sans avoir à te posséder. Même si cette dernière chose n'est plus une option maintenant.

Kili tremblait maintenant. Se trouver prit au piège des bras de thorin, à écouter des promesses de choses qui ne lui étaient pas familières le déstabilisait comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait voulut répondre mais sa voix lui fit défaut. Il se contenta de planter son regard dans celui de thorin avec un air de défit, il adorait jouer avec le feu, et Thorin le savait. Il réussit tout de même à croasser :

- Ce sont là de belles paroles mon roi, et si vous me montriez ce que cela veut réellement dire ?

Avant même qu'il ai fini sa phrase, Thorin abaissa ses hanches et les cloua sur celles de kili, mettant leur entrejambes en contacte et arrachant un gémissement surprit à ce dernier. Lui attrapant la nuque, il captura ses lèvres afin de conquérir sa bouche. Grace à un second et sournois coup de hanche qui surprit son neveu, Thorin réussit à passer sa langue entre les lèvres de ce dernier, ravageant enfin cette cavité tant convoitée. Une bataille s'engagea, Kili tenta de faire front et utilisa sa propre langue afin de repousser celle de son oncle. Mais grâce à un mouvement de bassin plus appuyé qui fit perdre pied au plus jeune et grogner le plus vieux de délice, thorin réussit à prendre le contrôle total de la bouche de son neveu, le dominant de sa langue, soumettant la sienne à un tango corsé. Il finit par se séparer de sa bouche, captura sa lèvre inférieur des siennes afin de la suçoter en ronronnant.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis jeune fou, tu risquera de te trouver face à quelque chose trop gros pour toi un jour .

Il continuait de brosser l'entrejambe de son neveu avec la sienne lentement, avec une certaine retenue. Gardant son regard ancré dans celui de son neveu, qui tentait de lui rendre un air le plus fier qu'il puisse, il lui retira sa chemise. Une fois que celui-ci fut torse nu, il laissait ses mains parcourir le torse, les flans, s'égarer sur les hanches avant de venir taquiner les mamelons. Son regard toujours sur le visage du plus jeune, il pouvait admirer celui-ci commencer doucement à perdre pied. Kili ne tarda pas à haleter, retenant difficilement quelques gémissements. Il hoqueta et tout son corps se tendit de plaisir lorsque Thorin posa ses lèvres sur un téton pour le sucer et le grignoté consciencieusement, avec délectation. Pendant qu'une main tourmentait le deuxième, faisant rouler le téton durcit entre ses doigts et que l'autre main malaxait une hanche, toujours en effectuent un mouvement de va et vient avec son bassin sur son entrejambe.

Thorin abandonna le mamelon pour aller grignoter la gorge, après avoir saisi les cheveux de Kili pour lui tirer la tête en arrière. Les larmes de plaisir contenu aux yeux, le plus jeune se laissa faire, sa volonté de rester fier et digne s'amenuisait lentement sous les bons soins de son oncle. Il avait l'impression que son bas ventre était en feu et qu'une tornade avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Les seuls sons qu'il étaie capable de produire n'étaient que gémissements et halètements, ce qui semblait faire beaucoup d'effet à son oncle : à chaque miaulement que laissait échapper Kili, Thorin répondait par un coup de bassin toujours plus violent.  
Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, les reins raidis par le désir, il s'écarta du plus jeune, n'écoutant pas sa plainte de protestation, il le balança à terre et se déshabilla tandis que son neveu reprenait contenance en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur ses fesses.

Sa virilité dressé apparu devant les yeux écarquillés de Kili. Thorin se laissa tomber à genoux face à son neveu, il lui arracha presque le pantalon et les sous-vêtements avant de s'avancer vers lui, lui écartant les jambes afin de pouvoir s'y placer. Une fois encore, il approchât son bassin afin de brosser les deux érections ensemble, lui arrachant un grognement pendant que son neveu tentait d'étouffer un cri de plaisir, jetant sa tête en arrière, accentuant la cambrure de son dos.

- Eh bien mon oncle, est-ce là la raison pour laquelle vous ne vouliez pas que je me trouve seul avec vous? Je trouve cela fort plaisant et pas douloureux;

Kili était fier d'avoir réussit à sortir une phrase correcte et intelligible entre deux miaulement, dans l'état ou il se trouvait, c'était un exploit.

Et cela valait bien le sourire que faisait son oncle à présent, promesse de tourments bien plus délicieux encore à venir, Kili aimait vraiment jouer avec le feu.  
Son oncle cessât les mouvements de bassins, éloignât ses hanches. Kili ne dit rien pour la forme, mais éprouvât un grand sentiment de manque et de frustration et tenta d'avancer son bassin à la rencontre d'un contacte quelconque. Mais Thorin lui empoignât les hanches afin de les maintenir immobiles tout en lui écartant les jambes le plus possible. Kili senti bientôt quelque chose d'imposant et très dur là où il n'attendait, à la base, rien du tout. « qu'est-ce que.. ?» Puis il hurla, Thorin venait de le pénétrer d'un coup puissant, lâchant un feulement de contentement. La respiration hachée, kili tentait de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver une pensée cohérente, faisait fit des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Thorin.. était.. en lui ! un long soupir de plaisir lui échappa alors que sa respiration s'approfondissait, Thorin en lui, c'était si bon.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque son oncle se retira doucement, son sexe gorgé frottant le long de ses parois, ni de lâcher un cri lorsqu'il s'enfonça une fois de plus en lui, plus profondément. Et lorsqu'il recommença encore et encore, toujours plus profond, toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort.

Thorin n'avait pas vraiment voulu que la première fois de Kili soit si brusque, il s'était imaginé le prendre avec douceur pour commencer, lui murmurer des mots doux, le préparer longuement. Mais le voir ainsi : Les jambes grandes écartées, le dos cambrer à tel point qu'il avait l'air de pouvoir se briser à tout moment, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément aux herbes au dessus de lui, s'enfonçant dans la terre alors que son visage entier se tordait de plaisir lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Et sa voix, sa voix qui n'était plus que gémissements, cris ou hurlements selon la manière dont il le pénétrait. C'était sa voix qui le rendait fou, son esprit s'envolait avec les hurlements, laissant ses sens se repaître du corps en dessous de lui, encore et encore.  
Soudain, Thorin s'arrêta. Frustré, Kili ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans les pupilles sombres du plus agé. Haletant, la bouche entrouverte, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les cheveux tombant sur son fier visage, son torse musclé à la perfection se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, Thorin offrait à Kili une image alléchante. Il se redressa pour offrir ses lèvres à son oncle, toujours en lui, avec lesquelles le roi joua un instant avant de parler de sa voix rauque, emplit d'un désir inassouvi.

- Retourne toi .

Etonné, Kili obéit à l'ordre et se mit à genoux, dos à son oncle. Celui-ci lui attrapa une épaule d'une main et une hanche de l'autre, il se positionna derrière son neveu, lui écarta les jambes légèrement, appuyant sur son épaule de manière à ce que Kili se retrouve la joue par terre, l'arrière train surélever, à sa merci, maintenu par une main de fer. Il ne pouvait voire ce que son oncle faisait, alors que ce dernier avait une magnifique vue sur la chute de reins délectable de son neveu. Il le pénétra une nouvelle fois, moins brusquement, mais s'enfonçant bien plus en lui.  
Kili hoqueta et chercha a se cambrer plus encore. L'angle avait changé, Son oncle le possédait entièrement à présent et il lui semblait avoir ressenti quelque chose de bien plus puissant cette fois. Thorin recommença à bouger les hanches, feulant de bien être face à la sensation de son membre enfermé dans l'antre étroite du plus jeune qui ne savait plus vraiment ou il était. Chaque coup de rein, profond et puissant, touchait systématiquement un point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, et le faisait hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurlé.

Les mains agrippées aux herbes sous lui, tout ce qui lui restait en tête était le nom de thorin, qui tournait en lui au même rythme que les hanches de son oncle. La main sur son épaule glissa pour attraper un mamelon qu'elle tortura sournoisement, montant encore plus les cris du plus jeune dans les octaves. Des larmes de plaisir s'écoulant de ses yeux, le nom de Thorin hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales alors que celui ci s'enfonçait en lui, les dents plantées dans sa nuque ne parvenant pas à empêcher quelques grognements de sortir. Dieu que Kili avait une belle voix, et la manière qu'il avait de se tortiller pour chercher plus de contacte était divin. Ce dernier n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de venir. La main de Thorin qui était occupé à maintenir la hanche empoignât soudainement la virilité du plus jeune et lui appliqua un mouvement de va et vient intense.

- Arrête ! je vais.. !

Joueur, Thorin stoppa tout mouvement, malgré la chaleur de ses reins qui lui demandais de continuer encore et encore. Sa main enserrant le membre palpitant de son neveu, l'empêchant de venir. Le fier Kili avait maintenant une bien triste allure :les cheveux défaits, la tête reposant par terre, noyée dans les larmes, ses membres tremblants n'arrivant plus à le supporter et , à la plus grande joie de Thorin : une gorge couverte de marques qui commençaient déjà à devenir violettes, une nuque couverte de morsures plus ou moins profondes, sans compter les marques sur l'épaule et la hanche qui deviendraient bientôt des bleus à la forme de ses doigts.

- S'il te plait..

Kili commençait à onduler sous lui, recherchant plus de contact. Retenant un feulement de plaisir, Thorin empoignant ses hanches, contraignant ses mouvements. Il se penchât à l'oreille de son neveu, son membre en lui frottant délicieusement, leur arrachant à tout deux un soupir de plaisir

- S'il te plait qui ?

– Mon roi

– Que veux tu ?

C'était très troublant et jouissif pour Thorin : voir son neveu ainsi soumis, ainsi quémandant, presque suppliant même, tout en observant sa chute de rein était un délice. Kili ne répondit pas, ayant toujours un peu de fierté en lui, l'interdisant de supplier. Thorin recommença à bouger lentement, très lentement, la main toujours enserrée autour de son membre. Kili ne put empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper.

- Plus fort je t'en pris, laisse moi venir.

Avec un sourire victorieux, ne pouvant plus lui même se retenir plus longtemps, Thorin abandonna le membre de kili pour agripper fortement ses hanches, des deux mains, avant de commencer une série de coup de bassin profond, alors que Kili se libéra dans un cri de jouissance.

C'était trop bon pour Thorin, entendre son neveu supplier ainsi, entendre ses hurlements se perdre alors qu'il le possédait comme jamais il n'a possédé personne. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Bien que son neveu vienne de succomber à son orgasme, Thorin ne voulait pas lâcher maintenant. En grognant, il retourna Kili comme s'il n'avait rien pesé, posa ses jambes sur ses épaules, le pliant fortement alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour mettre tout son poids dans la nouvelle série de pénétrations. Encore pantelant de son orgasme, Kili ne put que subir le déchainement puissant de son oncle, les yeux vitreux, cherchant son souffle archaïque, une nouvelle vague de plaisir l'emporta, il se trouva bientôt en train de hurler, sa voix se mêlant à celle de son oncle, allant et venant en lui délicieusement. Il se cambrant alors qu'un nouvel orgasme l'amena, sentant la semence de son oncle se répandre en lui, par vague, au rythme de ses mouvements.

Thorin se laissa tomber sur son neveu puis, capturant Kili de ses bras, il roula sur le dos, gardant le plus jeune sur son ventre, dans ses bras, le museau niché dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Thorin sur le dos, caressant d'une main distraite le flan de Kili encore tremblant, allongé sur lui, joue contre joue.  
Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il attendait ça. S'il l'attendait vraiment. Il avait toujours trouvé Kili attirant, bien plus que son frère, mais n'avait jamais espérer le posséder ainsi, n'arrivant pas à s'ôter de l'esprit l'enfant qu'il a été. Il s'était toujours refuser de toucher l'un des deux garçons. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que Kili ne tue son premier Warg à main nue, avant qu'il ne soit capable de faire preuve de responsabilité et ne montre un esprit tactique, avant qu'il ne lui titille les hormones en le suppliant de le prendre plus violement. Rien qu'à ce souvenir très proche, Thorin senti son membre se réchauffer un peu, ses caresses sur les flancs de son neveu se déplacèrent vers les fesses, qu'il se mit à malaxer, appréciant leur fermeté et leur rondeurs. Devinant le rouge qui devait monter aux joues de son cher neveu. Une main s'aventura sur la cuisse, tatant le galbe, l'autre continuait à malaxer les fesses, remontant de temps en temps pour flatter la chute de rein, suivre la colonne vertébrale pour caresser la nuque, puis redescendre tranquillement jusqu'au postérieur ferme du plus jeune, qui se mit rapidement à ronronner de ces attentions. Non, Thorin ne regrettait pas. Ni d'avoir recueilli les deux frères, ni d'avoir tabassé à mort quiconque les regardait de trop près, surtout Kili, Fili s'avérant capable de se défendre tout seul de ce côté là et attirait moins les pervers.

La pensée de ces nains ou hommes viciés s'appropriant son Kili le fit grogner. Il ne regrettait pas non plus d'avoir céder à son désir et d'avoir pris Kili comme jamais personne ne le prendra. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser à qui que ce soit l'occasion de le gouter. Et voudrait bien remettre ça le plus tôt possible.

- Je te laisse 5 min. Après cela, tu me montreras si ta langue est aussi affutée qu'elle n'y paraît et si tes doigts sont aussi agiles que tu ne le clames.


	3. Chapter 3

_« Je te laisse 5 min. Après cela, tu me montreras si ta langue est aussi affutée qu'elle n'y paraît et si tes doigts sont aussi agiles que tu ne le clames. »  
_

- Pourquoi attendre ?

Et, à la délicieuse surprise de Thorin, Kili se redressa, toujours essoufflé, le regard espiègle, puis approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, tout en laissant ses mains découvrir le corps si puissant de son amant, faisant rouler les muscles sous ses doigts, dégustant les tressaillements engendrés sur sa peau.

Kili se doutait bien qu'il était seulement question de se faire mutuellement plaisir, pas de promesse, pas d'engagement.  
Même s'il savait que Thorin l'avait toujours aimé sincèrement, un amour qui lui était rendu.  
Il ne savait pas si, justement, cet amour basé sur un lien familial, puis sur un lien de camaraderie, venait, ou non, de muer en quelque chose de différent.  
Kili avait un peu peur de comprendre que ce qu'ils faisaient là, tous les deux, même si ce ne sera surement pas la dernière fois, ne voulait rien dire, rien de concret, seulement un partage, une étreinte, une manière comme une autre que le grand prince avait pour passer le temps. Et si c'était le cas, il saurait s'en contenter avec plaisir.

Certes, ils venaient de franchir un cap dans leur relation, un cap délicieux, Kili ne regrettait absolument pas, il aurait juste préféré que cela arrive plus tôt. Et puis il n'imaginait pas aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour recevoir ou donner ce genre de plaisir. Thorin avait toujours été l'unique personne qui soit capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens, tout en lui donnant envie de se surpasser, d'aller plus loin dans la provocation. Avec son prince, il se sentait toujours au bord d'une falaise, et se perdre dans son regard lui donnait l'impression de faire un grand pas en avant.  
Oui, Kili ne voulait personne d'autre que Thorin, n'avait jamais voulut personne d'autre, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que celui-ci ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisit.

Abandonnant la bouche de son oncle, qui décida de rester passif, Kili vint picorer sa gorge puis ses pectoraux, tentant de se rappeler de quelle manière son oncle s'y était prit pour lui donner autant de plaisir. Mais, bien vite, il oublia toutes ses bonnes intentions de satisfaire le plus agé: il se sentait ivre, il était grisé par l'odeur et le gout de Thorin qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Le grand nain irradiait d'un magnétisme impressionnant, et Kili vint rapidement à désirer toucher, gouter, caresser tout ce corps offert à lui, avec les mains, les dents, les lèvres. C'était une envie frénétique, un besoin. Aucune parcelle de peau ne fut épargnée, et Kili avait l'impression qu'il ne sera jamais rassasié.  
Cela fit beaucoup d'effet à Thorin, qui apprécia particulièrement sentir cette langue impudique sillonner sa peau, accompagnée de ces doigts curieux qui ne laissaient rien au hasard, et de ce souffle tremblant, exacerbant.

Il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir être surprit, il s'était douté que Kili serait ainsi : aussi délectable, aussi réceptif. Pourtant, découvrir cette facette de son neveu en pratique, et constater qu'il était bien plus passionné, bien plus érotique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, était jouissif.  
Lorsque les mains du jeune guerrier s'aventurèrent plus bas pour aller taquiner l'érection naissante, Thorin lui offrit un gémissement de plaisir, qui fit sourire Kili, il sentait que son oncle ne cherchait pas à se retenir devant lui, qu'il lui faisait une totale confiance, et ça lui fit très plaisir.  
Il remonta à son visage pour lui offrir ses lèvres, et Thorin, lui empoigna la nuque pour approfondir le baiser, sans pour autant l'envahir totalement, il finit par capturer la langue du plus jeune, qu'il amena dans sa propre bouche, l'invitant à la découvrir.  
Si Kili fut d'abord timide, il fut rapidement très exigeant et s'imposa totalement dans la bouche de Thorin, cherchant à en gouter chaque recoin, il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud et son bassin imprégnait un mouvement de va et vient sur celui de Thorin, frottant intensément leur érections ensemble.  
Le grand prince sentait qu'à ce rythme, il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps. Après tout, il avait beau avoir assouvit son désir quelques instants auparavant, il avait encore faim.  
De sa langue, il repoussa aisément l'invasion, Kili avait assez joué, maintenant c'était son tour. Il se redressa, gardant Kili à califourchon sur ses cuisses, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, chacun avait les mains perdues dans la chevelure de l'autre et leur corps étaient pressés ensembles, embrasant leur peau. Leurs soupirs et les gémissements de Kili emplissaient l'air.

- Thorin, s'il te plait.

Tremblant de désir, Kili avait posé son front sur l'épaule de son oncle, s'accrochant d'une main à sa nuque, de l'autre à sa hanche, tentant d'approfondir désespérément le contact. Il voulait tellement plus, il savait que Thorin pourrait le satisfaire, lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

- Soulève toi.

Le plus vieux guida prestement Kili et l'amena sur son sexe dressé avant de l'abaisser doucement. La sensation lui ôta le souffle, le jeune guerrier était réellement bon, jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir à seulement pénétrer quelqu'un, surtout que Kili s'était remit à gémir de manière parfaitement exquise.  
Il avait enroulé ses jambes autours de son oncle et reposait de tout son poids sur son entrejambe, approfondissant la pénétration.  
Sentir Thorin ainsi en lui, il n'en prenait pas gout, il devenait accro, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ça. Il commença à bouger d'abord lentement, cherchant à approfondir plus encore le contact si possible, puis il accéléra le mouvement. La friction du sexe en lui, le souffle de Thorin proche de son oreille, tout ça lui montait à la tête.  
Il planta ses dents dans l'épaule de son prince, qui l'empoigna pour se mettre à genoux, lui offrant plus d'ampleur dans ses mouvements, plus de vitesse, arrachant cris et miaulements au plus jeune, qui jouit en criant son nom.

Thorin succomba à son orgasme peu de temps après et se laissa tomber en arrière, emmenant son neveu avec lui, le maintenant contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, écoutant les deux cœurs reprendre un rythme normal.

Puis, en souriant, Kili vint déposé un petit baisé au coin des lèvres de Thorin, le faisant sourire à son tour.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable Thorin.  
- Et toi tu es vraiment surprenant.

Kili gloussa et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Thorin laissa le dos de ses doigts caresser les flancs du plus jeune, qui tressaillit tant le contact fut léger et taquin.

- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant ?  
- Thorin, j'aimerai que tu saches que je.. heu, en fait.. tu es le premier avec qui je.. plutôt le seul.. en fait, je n'avais jamais fait ça… avant

- Oui, ça, je le sais.  
- Ha... C'était si flagrant ?

Thorin ricana face à l'air dépité du plus jeune et lui embrassa les lèvres chastement.

- C'était parfait Kili.

On aurait dit que c'était noël en avance dans les yeux du jeune guerrier, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir adorablement en souriant, avant de se renfrogné légèrement.

- Mais… maintenant, je veux dire, après, enfin, nous… Qu'attends tu de moi ? Je... Demande moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Thorin le regarda gravement, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été question d'une suite, du moins, pas explicitement, parce que implicitement, Kili était maintenant à lui et à lui seul, gare à celui qui tenterait de le courtiser ou de se l'accaparer. Mais cela s'arrêtait-il aux plaisirs partagés, ou bien allait-ce bien plus loin ? Voulait-il se contenter seulement de son corps? Le pouvait-il?  
Voir son neveu assis ainsi sur lui, nu, offert, essoufflé, marqué… avoir encore aux oreilles son cri de jouissance… c'était très plaisant, bien plus que plaisant, il sentait que c'était devenu sa nouvelle drogue.  
Mais Thorin n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était exactement ça qu'il voulait de lui. Il se rappelait aussi la manière dont Kili l'avait provoqué, la manière qu'il a de ne pas céder devant lui, devant personne, sa capacité à le rendre fou, sa fougue, sa bonne humeur, si importante pour un nain comme Thorin, qui avait presque oublié le gout du rire.  
Distraitement, sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux défaits, puis s'attarda pour une caresse sur la joue. Kili tressailli, le contact était tellement tendre.

- Que veux-tu, toi ?  
- Je.. Tout ce que tu me donneras, je le prendrais.  
- Tout ?

Thorin avait approché son visage, les lèvres se frôlaient, les souffles se mêlaient.

- Je veux tout de toi.  
- Et qu'aurais-je en échange ?

Ils murmuraient maintenant, les doigts du grand nain caressèrent galamment la mâchoire du plus jeune, qui était prisonnier de son regard.

- Tu as déjà tout.  
- Absolument tout ?  
- Ma vie, mon cœur, mon corps… mon âme.  
- Tss, et moi qui pensais que j'aurais seulement pu me contenter du corps, comment ai-je pu être si naïf? C'est un véritable trésor que j'ai entre les mains.

Ils ne surent pas lequel des deux avait amorcé le mouvement, mais leur lèvres se lièrent à nouveau pour échanger un baisé avide. Ils ne savaient pas trop où ils allaient, mais ils y allaient, ensemble.

* * *

_**Voilà mon chapitre surprise de Ainsi va la vie (je n'assume toujours pas le titre, si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse)**_  
_**Surprise parce que, à la base, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le continuer, d'ailleurs, j'était persuadée que je l'avais mise sous le statut complete, en fait non. Mais vu que il y a quelques personnes qui ont demandé une suite, et d'autre qui se sont mis en followers dessus, je me suis dit que bon, même s'il y a que dix clampins qui sont intéressés par un nouveau chapitre (ou des nouveaux chapitre?), pourquoi pas leur en donné? ça ne m'a pas prit de temps (pas trop, les autres fics seront juste un peu retardées, donc moi, ça me dérange pas héhéhé :p) et puis ça m'a fait plaisir.  
Donc voilà :) tous ceux qui n'avaient laissé aucune review mais qui ont quand même lu la fic, vous pouvez dire merci à ceux qui en ont laissé, sinon, y aurait pas eu de chapitre (bon, vous pouvez les remercier que si vous avez aimer le chapitre, sinon c'est débile). Haha, fin bref,  
ciao!  
( ha oui et donc, je la met en complete ou pas? si vous voulez une suite, je veux bien, mais j'avoue, j'ai aucune idée, et puis dans ce cas, je remanierai les deux premiers chapitres, fin, on verra selon les ressentis)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Le nain blond et le cambrioleur suivaient les traces depuis quelques temps maintenant, Bilbo avait arrêté de se plaindre, il observait Fili observer les empreintes, et il était vachement impressionné parce que lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était rien. Pourtant, d'après le nain guerrier, ils étaient proches d'une harde de chevreuil, qui comprenait une femelle gestante, deux femelles avec des faons, un mâle vigoureux et une femelle un peu plus vieille, qui semblait boiter.

- Et pourrais-je savoir enfin pourquoi je suis là moi ? Je ne suis pas un chasseur à ce que je sache !  
- Vous êtes la personne la plus silencieuse de la compagnie, et j'aurai besoin d'aide pour ramener la viande ensuite.  
- Je pensais que Kili était bien plus habile que moi.  
- Kili est surement occupé pour le moment, en tout cas, je l'espère pour lui.  
- Comment ça ?

Fili ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et haussa les épaules avant de se pencher à nouveau sur les traces. Bilbo chercha un instant à déterminer ce qui pouvait occuper le jeune nain plus qu'une partie de chasse, mais après tout, il se dit que ça n'était pas ses affaires. Il remarqua toutefois la lèvre légèrement plissée de Fili.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée de m'avoir moi dans les pattes plutôt que Kili.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

Le ton contrarié fit tiquer Bilbo.

- Mais quoi alors ?

Fili prit sa respiration avant de se lancer.

- Kili vient d'être placé en tête du tableau de chasse de Thorin, ce qu'il a toujours attendu. Ca ne me dérange pas qu'ils couchent ensemble, j'espère juste que mon oncle comprendra qu'il est tombé sur la perle rare, qu'il ne lui fera pas le moindre mal et qu'il saura l'apprécier. Kili mérite vraiment d'être choyé et d'être aimé, et je sais qu'il est bien plus entiché de notre oncle qu'il ne le laisse entendre, j'ai peur qu'il ne décide d'endurer un dédain de Thorin si celui-ci ne lui rend pas ses sentiments mais veuille quand même profiter de son corps. Je ne veux pas qu'il serve seulement de jouet, même si c'est pour quelqu'un comme Thorin, qui le respectera quoiqu'il arrive. Kili doit être aimé de la personne à qui il se donne, sauf que personne d'autre que notre oncle n'aura surement le privilège de le posséder, mon frère l'a toujours adulé et admirer plus que quiconque, et maintenant qu'il a attraper son regard, il sera prêt à tout pour le garder et le combler, même s'il doit sacrifier son propre bonheur.

Se confesser ainsi lui fit du bien, il était heureux que son frère ait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours désiré sans vraiment y croire : Thorin. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Kili avait tellement tendance à prendre sur lui et à se contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait que Fili avait peur que son frère ne goute jamais au bonheur d'un amour partagé. Après tout, Thorin avait bien autre chose à faire que de tomber amoureux de son adorable neveu.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, fut la réaction de Bilbo, dont le cerveau s'était arrêté au « ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils couchent ensemble ». « Qu'ils couchent ensemble » !  
Thorin et Kili, Kili et Thorin : deux nains du même sexe, pas le même âge et de la même famille ! Du jamais vu et jamais pensé chez un hobbit.

- Mais que que que.. quoi ?!  
- Comment ça, quoi ?  
- Mais…mais, ils font comment ?

Fut la première question qui franchit les lèvres du semi homme choqué.  
Fili le regarda en haussa les sourcils. Comment ça ils font comment ?

- Et puis, comment est-ce possible ? Un oncle et son neveu ne peuvent pas avoir ce genre de… relation !

- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Mais parce que !  
- J'aimerai beaucoup vous entendre développer vos propos maitre cambrioleur, je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait mon frère ou mon oncle de profiter du corps de la personne qui leur plait le plus.

Fili s'était dangereusement approché de Bilbo, qui cherchait désespérément les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait surement suffisamment de naines pour que les nains n'aient pas besoin de se sauter dessus entre eux, et, à défaut de naines, surement suffisamment de nains pour qu'ils puissent choisir quelqu'un de leur âge et pas de la même famille.

- Bilbo, tu ne penses pas que Kili est bien trop merveilleux et adorable pour finir entre les pattes poilues d'une pauvre naine ignare de la chance qu'elle aurait ? Ne crois tu pas qu'il mérite le meilleur ? Le nain le puissant et le majestueux qui soit ? Un nain que Kili aurait choisit ? Croit tu que n'importe qui puisse avoir la chance de se l'approprier ? Ne le penses tu pas ? Et penses tu vraiment être en mesure de pouvoir dire qui Thorin, le grand prince d'Erebor, se doit d'aimer ou non ?

- Heu, je.. Mais, c'est son oncle !  
- Et alors, s'ils se sont choisis mutuellement, où est le problème ? Et puis je ne crois pas que mon frère soit abusé ou manipulé par Thorin, il est suffisamment dégourdi pour savoir ce qu'il veut.

Bilbo resta quelques instants le regard vide, ses aprioris sur l'inceste le quittèrent peu à peu, même s'il était vraiment choqué, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça, il avait bien comprit ce que Fili cherchait à lui dire, et puis, une autre question tournait dans sa tête, chassant toutes les autres.

Mais, ils font comment ?

Fili rit franchement et ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Haha, vous êtes vraiment le cambrioleur le plus mignon que je connaisse mister Baggins, vous arrivez décidément toujours à nous surprendre là où l'on vous attend le moins.

Bilbo ne sut pourquoi il se mit à rosir légèrement, avant de rougir franchement lorsque les lèvres de Fili s'approchèrent de son oreille pour lui susurrer doucement :

- Si vous voulez, je veux bien vous apprendre un ou deux truc sur ce genre de pratique, je pense que vous apprécierez.

Bilbo, plus droit qu'un piquet, totalement immobile, n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente dans son esprit, mais de quoi diable Fili voulait-il bien parler ? Et pourquoi sont corps ne lui obéissait-il plus ?  
Prenant son silence pour un assentiment, Fili vint lui embrasser doucement la mâchoire, et fut surprit par la douceur de sa peau, curieux, il laissa ses main passer sous la chemise du hobbit pour y découvrir que, non seulement la peau y était aussi douce, mais que en plus, ce petit corps semblait très réceptif, il frémit lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent les côtes, et s'arqua lorsqu'ils pincèrent les tétons. Bilbo retint alors un gémissement, et attrapa les épaules de Fili pour s'y agripper.  
Ce qui boosta un peu le blond, qui attrapa le hobbit pour le porter à sa hauteur, faisant en sorte que le plus petit accroche ses jambes autour de sa taille, il souleva la tunique pour avoir accès à ses pectoraux, et attrapa l'un de ses tétons si sensibles entre ses dents, qu'il s'appliqua à rouler avec délice, envoyant de temps en temps sa langue l'humidifier un peu. Il le quitta à regret pour aller faire subir le même sort à l'autre bouton de chair délaissé, laissant une myriade de petits baisers sur sa poitrine affolée au passage. L'une de ses mains caressait son dos, se repaissant de sa douceur incroyable, l'autre malaxait consciencieusement ses fesses, appréciant leur fermeté, et surtout la manière dont Bilbo réagissait à ces attouchements.

- Fili, attend, arrête toi…

Fili espérait avoir mal entendu le murmure mal assuré, mais quand le hobbit commença à se tortiller pour se défaire de son étreinte, il revint à la hauteur de son visage, abandonnant les pectoraux qu'il était en train de ravager.

- Lâche moi.., je ne veux pas…

Fili eut l'impression qu'on lui planta une dague dans le cœur, il regarda son hobbit dans les yeux, cherchant le refus. S'il était présent, il était bien caché, noyé sous le plaisir et le désir.

- Bilbo..  
- S'il te plait Fili, lâche moi.

A contrecœur, Fili laissa le Hobbit s'extirper de ses bras. Il avait senti quelque chose alors qu'il goutait sa peau et l'entendait retenir ses gémissements, il ne savait pas trop en quoi, mais il sentait que c'était le bon, que malgré la différence de race, Bilbo pouvait bien être celui qui saura le combler. Il était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu, très courageux, futé, terriblement exotique et surtout très mignon. Fili n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, au sein de la compagnie, plusieurs membres ont déjà laissé leur regard s'égarer sur le corps attrayant de ce mignon petit hobbit. A chaque fois que le prince héritier les surprenait, il se sentait bouillir, et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en avait jamais comprit la cause. Mais maintenant il savait, il savait que ce qu'il voulait, c'était le cambrioleur, pour lui, tout seul.  
Son problème c'est que ce ne semblait pas réciproque. Que devait-il faire ? C'était la première fois qu'il essuyait un refus de ce côté là. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pourrait prendre Bilbo par la force, et qu'il serait capable de lui donner du plaisir ainsi, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était surtout pas la chose à faire. Qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui et courtiser le semi homme s'il voulait obtenir la moindre chose de lui, ou s'il voulait l'obtenir tout simplement.  
Il s'écarta, il devait reprendre ses esprits, le semi-homme lui avait donné un peu chaud.

- Je suis désolé Bilbo, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Bilbo se demanda si ce fut de la déception qui l'étreignit un instant à l'entente des mots du guerrier, ou bien de la culpabilité face à son visage éteint. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question.

- Fili ! Derrière toi !

Et Fili eut juste le temps de se baisser, le warg atterrît devant lui, l'écume aux lèvres, grondant sourdement.  
Maintenant, le gros problème de Fili, c'était que l'animal se tenait entre lui et le cambrioleur, et que s'il décidait de se retourner pour s'en prendre au plus faible, le timing serait serré.

C'est pourquoi Fili attaqua immédiatement, mais la bête fut plus rapide et, d'un sournois et puissant coup de tête, l'envoya bouler au loin, avant de s'intéresser à Bilbo, qui tenait son épée en tremblant.

- Bilbo, va t'en !

Bien sûr, Bilbo ne chercha pas à fuir, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Fili tout seul face au monstre, et puis en plus, il n'avait aucune issue.  
Quand le loup l'attaqua, Bilbo répliqua en lui éraflant la gueule d'un violent coup de lame peu assuré, et Fili fut devant lui pour cueillir la deuxième attaque du warg furieux, qui n'aurait pas manquée de le couper en deux.

- Fili, il y en a un deuxième !  
- Je sais, reste derrière moi !

Et Fili, après quelques agiles coups d'épées, finit par mettre à mort le premier loup, mais celui ci lui mordit le bras dans sa chute, lui broyant les os et déchirant les muscles. Le deuxième warg attaqua à ce moment, alors que Fili essayait de ne pas succomber à la douleur et de rester debout pour protéger le semi homme. Mais la bête s'empala sur la lame de Bilbo, qui lui perça le palais, le faisant hurler de rage et de douleur, il balança un violent coup de patte au semi homme, qui percuta un arbre et perdit connaissance.

Lorsque Bilbo rouvrit les yeux, le jour était déjà bien avancé, son flanc meurtri par les griffes du loup le brulait, et sa tête tournait affreusement, en plus, il avait l'impression d'être en mouvement. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.  
Accroché au dos de Fili, la tête posée agréablement sur son épaule, Bilbo se faisait transporter sans effort par le jeune guerrier, qui avançait d'un bon pas vers l'endroit où se reposait la compagnie.

- Je vous avais dit de rester derrière.  
- Si j'étais resté derrière, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est, pourquoi ne pouvez vous tout simplement pas m'estimer en temps qu'épéiste, car j'ai fait des progrès depuis que je suis dans la compagnie, plutôt que de toujours chercher à me protéger ?

Pendant un moment, Fili ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à la question.

- J'ai simplement eut peur, je n'aimerai pas vous perdre, et surtout pas de manière aussi barbare.

Au moins, la réponse du blond eut le mérite de faire rougir Bilbo.

- Fili ! tu es blessé ?!

Bilbo venait de se rendre compte que le bras gauche de son guerrier, en plus de saigner abondamment, tremblait légèrement et ne semblait pas vraiment en bon état.

- Ca ira ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Non ça n'ira pas ! Dépose moi par terre tout de suite !

Docile, le nain laissa le semi homme glisser de son dos, en essayant de réprimer une grimace de douleur.

- Ca va aller je te dit, j'ai connu pire.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Ta blessure doit être soigner rapidement.  
- Pas avant d'être rentrer auprès de Thorin, la compagnie doit être informer, ces loups étaient des éclaireurs, une troupe d'orque risque de nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre.  
- C'est pas en te trainant à moitié mort à travers la forêt que tu seras d'une quelconque utilité, maintenant, déshabille toi!

Bilbo devrait surement revoir son terme du « à moitié mort » mais vu qu'il venait de lui demander de se mettre torse nu, Fili obéit, non sans lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil malicieux qui le fit rougir. Le clin d'œil, c'est lui qui le fit rougir hein, pas le magnifique torse aux abdos divinement bien musclés et aux pectoraux incroyablement fermes qui venait de se dévoiler à sa vue. Ca, ça n'eut absolument aucun effet sur le hobbit. C'est aussi le clin d'œil qui lui donna très chaud et qui rappela à son corps à quel point il s'était bien senti dans les bras et sous les intentions de ce très magnifique spécimen nain.  
Bon, il mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits, surtout que le nain blond ne le lâchait pas du regard, et que ce regard n'avait rien d'innocent, rien du tout, au contraire. Et c'était très troublant, le clin d'œil hein, pas ce regard chaud comme la braise.  
Par contre, lorsque les yeux du hobbit s'arrachèrent enfin de leur contemplation pour tomber sur la blessure, toute chaleur l'abandonna : la plaie était très vilaine.  
Retenant son souffle, il s'approcha du jeune prince pour étudier de plus près l'impressionnante balafre.

- As tu du matériel de soin avec toi ? Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose.

- J'ai surement du fil et une aiguille dans ma ceinture, tu pourrais aussi utiliser tes bretelles pour me faire un garrot.

Ba oui, Fili avait bien l'intention de profiter de l'avantage tout de même, il avait peut être mal, très mal, mais si cela lui permettait de prendre un peu de plaisir auprès de son cambrioleur préféré, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Bien sûr, Le semi homme lui fit un garrot avec une petite ficelle qu'il avait dans les poches, fallait pas rêver non plus. Mais bon, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir le contact des doigts du hobbit sur ses muscles, contact qui s'attarda bien plus que nécessaire.

- Méfie toi, tu pourrais y prendre gout.

Et Bilbo retira immédiatement ses doigts, comme si la peau de Fili l'avait bruler.  
Le blond faisant aucun signe pour récupérer son fil et son aiguille, le plus petit dû lui même aller fouiller les poches de sa ceinture, devant supporter le regard vraiment très troublant de Fili, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps sur lequel il s'était penché pour l'opération.

Un peu plus tard, rougissant encore du petit baiser que cet animal de blond lui avait volé « pour l'anesthésique », très concentré sur la blessure qu'il venait de nettoyer, Bilbo commença à recoudre la plaie. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, mais il était très doué en crochet, pour une fois que ce don lui était utile, il comptait bien l'utiliser. Toute la difficulté de la tâche résidait dans le fait qu'il faille résister à ce torride magnétisme qui irradiait de son patient, dur dur.  
Surtout que Fili ne bronchait pas, les yeux fixés sur un point devant lui, la mâchoire serré à sen briser les dents, les doigts de son bras valides plantés dans l'avant bras blessé, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa gorge, et pas un tressaillement ne prit possession de son corps. Quel nain !  
Bilbo venait de réaliser son premier point, avant de se rendre compte d'un petit problème.  
- Heu.. Fili, auriez vous une petite lame, ou bien de quoi trancher le fil ?  
- J'ai mes épées.  
- Rien de plus petit. Il faut un objet assez fin, je risquerai de vous blesser plus encore.

Fili avait quelques petits poignards sur lui, parfaits pour ce genre de tâche.

- Non, désolé, je n'ai rien.

Bilbo fut dépité un instant, comment allait-il faire ? Il regarda un instant le fil qui ressortait de la chair sanglante, prit une inspiration résolu, et approcha ses dents.

Le fil fut tranché net, et Fili regretta amèrement la douleur qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement du souffle qui l'assaillit un instant, des lèvres qui frôlèrent sa peau et des mains qui s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, permettant au hobbit de conserver son équilibre. Même si cela n'empêcha en rien les petits papillons de son bas ventre de prendre leur envol chaotique, papillons qui devinrent très rapidement des petites tornades bouillantes qui saccageaient son bas ventre et ses reins alors que Bilbo renouvela l'opération pour chaque nouveau point.  
La douleur commençait à refluer doucement, le fil avait été trempé dans un anesthétique : le plus souvent, Fili devait se débrouiller tout seul lorsqu'il était blessé, et il avait vite trouvé ce stratagème pour alléger sa douleur.

Lorsque les deux plaies de devant furent soignées, Bilbo s'attaqua à la dernière, sur son omoplate, la plus petite mais aussi la plus profonde. Trois points suffirent pour la refermer, et pour mettre Fili dans un état très avancé de frustration totale : Bilbo restait de plus en plus longtemps le nez sur sa peau lorsqu'il s'approchait pour couper le fil et il ne ferait pas croire à Fili qu'il maintenait son équilibre en lui caressant les biceps ou l'épaule.  
Une fois le dernier point tranché, Fili allait se lever pour échapper à la douce torture, mais les lèvres de Bilbo qui se posèrent sur son épaule l'immobilisèrent. S'il commençait à jouer à ça, qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre après d'avoir eut un cours pratique particulier sur comment deux garçons s'y prennent pour faire l'amour ensemble.

* * *

_**Je découvre le Bilbo/Fili en l'écrivant, et javoue que ça me plait bien, suffisamment en tout cas pour leur donner bien plus de place dans la fic que ce que je pensais au début (bon, c'est vrai, à la base, je n'avait absolument pas prévu de parler d'eux) mais bon, au final vous les retrouverez dans le chapitre suivant (heureusement me diriez vous, on aimerait bien lire la suite, qui sera.. acide :p). **_

_**Donc see you dans le chapitre suivant, qui viendra sûrement (peut etre) après le prochain chapitre de la cage aux oiseaux. **_

_**J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas de m'être arrêter là, mais vu que j'ai envie d'écrire un bon lemon, je préfère vous donner ça pour patienter en attendant de nous pondre un truc bien. ( J'aime pas me répéter dans ce que je fais vis à vis de mes autres fics, je veux dire, j'ai pas envie que tous mes lemons se ressemblent, et ducoup, je commence (presque) à plus vraiment avoir d'idées pour que ce soit original (vis à vis de mes propres écrits) sans en faire trop ^^ parce que sinon, autant faire copier collé de mon Thorin/Bilbo de prépare toi à déguster, je change les noms et puis c'est bon héhéhé. mais nan, je préfère vous faire attendre et faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas déçu d'avoir attendu (sinon, j'aurais eu tout faux pour le coup).**_

_**Et aussi, je vais modifier les deux premiers chapitre (très légèrement, juste histoire d'approfondir un peu la relation entre Thorin et Kili, parce que j'aime bien ça moi, approfondir les relations :p). Je préviendrai quand ce sera fait. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Une fois le dernier point tranché, Fili allait se lever pour échapper à la douce torture, mais les lèvres de Bilbo qui se posèrent sur son épaule l'immobilisèrent_.

Bilbo ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, à genoux derrière le nain, il avait eut le corps de Fili, là, à porté de bouche, et s'était laissé appeler. La peau était brulante, mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui chatouillait l'aine : c'était le gout. Le gout du nain blond lui emplissait le palais et lui montait à la tête. Un arôme puissant, presque animal qui lui enivrait tous ses sens, le gout de Fili.

Sans y penser, sa main vint lui malaxer un biceps ferme, l'autre lui permettait de garder son équilibre. Ses lèvres et sa langue ne cessaient pas de découvrir cette peau incroyablement savoureuse. Bilbo ne s'aperçut même pas que Fili était tendu comme un arc et qu'il s'était mit à trembler, de désir contenu, de frustration, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement grave ne lui échappa alors que le hobbit grignotait un point particulièrement sensible dans le creux de ses omoplates.  
Le cambrioleur revint soudain à la raison et s'éloigna du blond en rougissant et en bafouillant.

- Ô mon dieu, je.. je suis vraiment confus, pardonnez moi je… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, excusez moi Fili !

- Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour ça.

Le ton tellement rauque et tellement grave qu'utilisa Fili pour lui répondre assécha instantanément la bouche du hobbit et lui provoqua limite un arrêt cardiaque.

D'un geste souple, le nain blond attrapa le hobbit et l'allongea au sol, sans douceur mais sans brusquerie non plus, tout en se plaçant au dessus de lui, le dominant de son corps, se plaçant entre ses jambes qu'il écarta avec ses genoux.

- Attendez, je suis désolé, je vous promet que ça ne se reproduira plus..  
- Ca, il en est hors de question.

Et Fili l'embrassa. La surprise figea Bilbo, qui sentit la langue adverse prendre possession de sa bouche, le chatouillant agréablement. Une main du nain partit se perdre dans ses cheveux appréciant leur touché soyeux, avant de lui agripper la nuque et de le soulever pour approfondir le baiser. L'autre main était posée à terre et maintenait le prince blond au dessus du corps de Bilbo, très proche, sans pour autant l'écraser.  
A la bonne surprise de Fili, Bilbo lui rendit son baiser avec passion, ouvrant la mâchoire pour laisser plus de liberté à sa langue curieuse. Le hobbit passa les bras autours des épaules du nain, prenant garde à ne pas toucher à la zone blessée, et se hissa plus encore vers lui, cherchant plus de contact.  
Fili déplaça sa main afin de maintenir le dos du cambrioleur, puis quitta ses lèvres pour aller découvrir la mâchoire et la gorge, qu'il flatta d'un bon nombre de coups de dents et de baiser.

Bilbo découvrait des sensations qui lui étaient inconnues. Fili n'avait rien à voire avec une hobbite, absolument rien, ce n'était pas comparable. Là ou le semi-homme connaissait la douceur et, généralement, l'équité, il se trouva totalement soumis à une domination virile, torride et affamée. Fili ne laissait aucun répit à ses sens malmenés, il l'avait envahi entièrement, que ce soit par son odeur, sa présence écrasante, son souffle chaud, ses lèvres sur sa peau… Et Bilbo s'étonna à apprécier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que deux mâles pouvaient trouver du plaisir ensemble, et voir qu'un nain de l'envergure de Fili, que Fili tout simplement, l'ait choisit, lui, pour partager quelque chose de si intime ne le laissait pas indifférent, au contraire.

Mais il arrêta de penser lorsque le nain blond, après s'être détaché de ses épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux, cloua son bassin sur le sien et imprima un intense mouvement de va et vient entre leur deux érections maintenant tendues.

- Wow !

Bilbo senti quelques éclairs remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se cambra pour trouver plus de contact, écartant les jambes plus encore. Malgré, ou grâce aux vêtements, la friction était jouissive.  
Fili lui retira précipitamment le haut, afin de profiter de la douceur de la peau et de la vue, il tiqua lorsqu'il remarqua le flanc blessé légèrement par les griffes du warg, qui présentait un hématome monstrueux en plus d'une balafre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approfondir et d'accélérer le rythme de ses hanches sur celles de Bilbo, envoyant les gémissements de son amants dans les aigus, ne pouvant lui même empêcher son souffle rauque de manifester son plaisir.  
Surtout que Bilbo ne faisait pas que suivre le mouvement, il avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille de Fili et faisait en sorte de ne jamais rompre le contact de leur deux érections.

Ils se séparèrent tout de même un instant pour qui Fili, aidé de Bilbo, puisse retirer précipitamment ceinture, pantalon et sous vêtements.  
Une fois nu, le prince revint plaquer son aine sur celle du cambrioleur, se retenant de le prendre maintenant, il voulait d'abord prouver à Bilbo qu'un nain était un bien meilleur coup qu'une hobbite, les choses sérieuses ne commenceraient qu'une fois qu'il aura la totale confiance, et pourquoi pas l'amour, du semi-homme.

Prenant maintenant appuie sur son avant-bras, son corps reposant pratiquement sur celui de Bilbo, laissant leur peau nues se rencontrer, Fili accéléra encore la cadence, qui devint plus brusque, plus animale alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de jouir. La friction de leur deux sexes entre eux, les gémissements du hobbit, la manière qu'il avait de planter ses petits ongles dans ses épaules, il trouvait cela exquis.  
Bilbo se mit à crier franchement alors qu'il se sentait emporter par l'orgasme, il se cambra soudain et c'est en hurlant le nom de Fili qu'il jouit entre leur deux corps.  
Fili lui attrapa la main et la dirigea plus bas, vers son désir inassouvi. Bilbo comprit immédiatement la demande et après s'être redressé, s'appliqua à amener son amant à l'orgasme à l'aide de ses mains, un peu troublé par les gémissements rauques de Fili, dont le visage était caché dans le creux de son cou.  
Le nain blond ne tarda pas à jouir en feulant, et prit immédiatement le hobbit dans ses bras en se laissant tomber en arrière. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, enlacés, Bilbo reposant sur la poitrine puissante du nain, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui se calmaient peu à peu.

- Fili, c'était réellement… woaw

L'épéiste ricana un peu et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés du plus petit, lui massant la nuque gentiment.

- Crois moi, ce n'est rien par apport à ce que j'ai réellement envie de te faire.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, comment ça c'était rien ? il venait tout de même d'avoir l'un des orgasmes les plus fabuleux de son existence, il doutait que Fili puisse faire mieux.

Ils finirent par se lever et se lavèrent sommairement.

Fili ne voulut pas que Bilbo ne se rhabille tant qu'il ne lui avait pas poser un onguent sur le flan blessé. Il appliqua rapidement une pommade cicatrisante et anesthésiante sur la plaie, qui soulagea immédiatement le hobbit. Et prit le temps d'étaler un onguent sur l'hématome, qui fit frémir Bilbo non pas par l'étonnant froid qui s'en dégageait, mais par la douceur du touché. La main de Fili était très galante et faisait attention de ne pas trop appuyer sur le bleu, et la manière qu'avaient les doigts de faire des petits cercles très léger sur sa peau sensible le réchauffa bien plus que de raison. Bien sûr, il va sans dire que cette main dérapa et partit s'occuper de zones parfaitement en état, et que très vite, elle fut rejointe par les lèvres de Fili, qui partirent déguster le ventre frémissant et le nombril. Le jeune nain commençait vraiment à apprécier ce corps, même s'il ne correspondait pas vraiment aux canons de beauté nains, il se dégageait de Bilbo une espèce de sensualité, une innocente candeur qui le rendait vraiment mignon, et il était extrêmement réceptif : il n'avait valut à Fili que quelques baisers et caresses pour réchauffer immédiatement la température interne de son hobbit. Mais, malgré toutes ses envies, Fili savait qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le temps de remettre ça, il revint donc à la bouche de Bilbo pour un bref baiser et lui donna l'autorisation de se rhabiller.

Ils marchèrent tous deux d'un pas vif vers le campement, ne s'échangeant pas beaucoup de mots, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, pensées tournées vers celui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, leur avait permit de passer un moment bien plus qu'agréable.

Bilbo se demandait si tout cela aurait une suite, si Fili avait l'intention de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou bien s'il voulait remettre ça. Il avait vraiment apprécié, et il vint à se rendre compte qu'il avait autant aimé les caresses, la passion et les baisers, que le fait que ce soit Fili qui les lui prodigues, peut être même qu'il préférait le fait que ce soit avec ce nain là que ça se soit passé. Parmi tous les nains de la compagnie, et même, parmi tous les mâles qu'il connaissait, il avait beau chercher, aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de celui à qui il venait de donner son corps. Il pensa à Thorin et Kili, et se dit que finalement, il les comprenait ces deux là, en tout cas, il comprenait Kili. Se trouver ainsi dans les bras d'un nain de l'envergure de Thorin ou Fili, c'était quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un privilège, un cadeau, qu'un coup de chance ou de hasard. Il coula un regard de biais au nain qui marchait à ses côtés, et dû retenir sa main qui serait bien partie s'égarer encore une fois sur ces muscles si fermes. Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas que Fili passe à autre chose, qu'il aimerait bien passer plus de temps avec l'épéiste et il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte de ne pas décevoir le nain si jamais celui-ci décidait de lui donner d'autres chances.

Fili quand à lui, avait bien comprit que maintenant qu'il avait gouter au semi-homme, il aurait du mal à se satisfaire avec autre chose. Le blond n'avait jamais été friand de la normalité, des jolies princesses ou des beaux nains qui lui avaient été proposés. Il avait toujours voulut une personne unique, une personne qui soit surprenante, dégourdie, qui n'avait pas peur d'être aimé et qui sache respecter ses choix, ses envies ou ses gouts, ce qui n'était pas facile à trouver chez les nains, notamment sur le dernier point. Lorsqu'il avait vu Bilbo, la première fois, il l'avait vraiment prit pour un épicier, comme tout le monde. Mais lorsque celui-ci les avait rejoint, puis avait montrer quelques talents de raisonnement, notamment face aux trolls, et d'autres facettes surprenantes de sa personnalité, Fili avait commencé à tomber sous le charme de cette personnalité discrète, mais toutefois assez forte, caché sous une bonne dose de politesse et de savoir vivre. Oui, le prince héritier avait craqué pour le hobbit, et comptait bien le garder à ses côtés, et s'il le fallait, il était prêt à le courtiser ardemment et évincer les autres prétendants pour l'avoir.

* * *

_**Bon voilà, après ça, je pense que si ça continu, on se retrouvera plus dans du after bataille des 5 armées, où seul Bilbo survit et se lamente sur son amant perdu et sur la manière tragique dont Kili et Thorin sont morts l'un dans les bras de l'autre. NAN je rigole, jamais je ne ferais ça. A moins que... héhéhé, nan, sérieusement, si ça continu, je pense que on va partir sur les chemins de la jalousie, des dangers qui menaceraient Kili ou Bilbo (ba oui, faut bien que ce soit utile d'avoir un nain plus fort que soit qui vous aime) et toujours dans l'amour à l'eau de rose, étant donné que c'est le ton principale de cette histoire. Et un after bataille des 5 armées où tout le monde survit, de manière extrêmement juste, mais restent plus ou moins en vie. **_

_**D'ailleurs, s'il y a des gens qui aimeraient bien me voir écrire sur un pairing ou une histoire particulière, hésitez pas à demander, que ce soit le hobbit ou autre (faut que je connaisse quand même) et dans la mesure ou j'aime bien le pairing en question (héhéhé, normal quoi).**_

_**See you dans le prochain chapitre des imprévus de Thorin qui viendra ce soir ou demain.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Fili et Bilbo regagnèrent le campement, tous les nains étaient sur le pied de guerre, ils avaient entendu le hurlement des loups. Thorin vint immédiatement à leur rencontre et fonça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua l'état du bras de son neveu, et la tache de sang qui apparaissait sur le flanc du hobbit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Des loups, éclaireurs, il y'a deux heures, ils venaient du Nord.  
- Fili ! tu vas bien ?

- Oui Kili, ne t'inquiète pas.

Malgré la situation, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les marques peu discrètes sur la gorge de Kili, et il se dit que finalement, le jeune nain avait eut ce qu'il voulait.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous reprenons la route, le gros de la troupe orque n'est surement pas loin, nous allons les semer en passant par le col de la montagne, les loups n'y sont pas à l'aise et ne pourront pas aller aussi vite qu'il le veulent. Surtout que Gandalf ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Thorin fit demi tour, ramassa ses affaires et prit la tête, non sans avoir jeté un regard intense à Kili, qui lui rendit un sourire. Sourire qui se fana lorsqu'il senti le bras de son frère se poser sur ses épaules, et que ce crétin le regarda avec un air concupiscent en haussant les sourcils et souriant béatement. Kili lui tira la langue en rougissant un peu, ce qui fit rire le blond. Fili vint lui chuchoter sournoisement à l'oreille :

- Dit moi Kili, c'est moi où tu marches un peu de travers aujourd'hui ?

Il retint difficilement un cri de douleur, Kili venait de tirer d'un coup sec sur l'un de ses points de sutures.

- Oups, tu vas devoir demander à ton infirmière de revenir s'occuper de toi maintenant, et de nous deux, je pense que le hobbit est le plus à plaindre, se trouver avec un lourdeau comme toi entre les cuisses, ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours.  
- Parce que tu penses que ton Thorin vaut mieux que moi ?

Joueur, Fili s'était approché de son frère et avait posé sa main sur sa taille, une vieille habitude qu'il avait pris lorsque lui et son frère se taquinaient sur ce sujet, sauf que cette fois ci, il furent coupés par le regard polaire de Thorin qui s'était retourné, et par le toussotement poli de Bilbo qui marchait derrière eux. Fili retira vivement sa main pendant que Kili s'éloignait de lui et chacun vint marcher auprès de son amant respectif, après s'être fait des grimaces.

De manière totalement naturelle, Thorin prit la main de Kili, et Fili passa son bras autours de la taille de son hobbit, mettant ainsi toute la compagnie au courant des derniers potins sur la famille royale, et sur leur cambrioleur par la même occasion, et peu de nains furent vraiment surprit, du moins, pour Kili et Thorin, depuis le temps que ces deux là se tournaient autours… mais par contre, certains se demandaient ce qui s'était passé pendant la partie de chasse, et si l'héritier et le cambrioleur étaient revenus bredouille parce qu'ils ont réellement été attaqués, ou bien s'ils ne sont pas en fait resté à 2 miles du campement pour y passer l'après midi à ne rien faire de constructif.

Et puis quelques nains furent un peu déçus, bien sûr, ils respecteraient le choix de Bilbo, mais ils auraient bien aimé avoir une petite chance auprès du mignon cambrioleur, mais maintenant que Fili se l'était accaparé, la chose ne semblait même plus imaginable.

Ils marchèrent vite, entendant de temps en temps le hurlement des loups, plus ou moins proche. Ils commencèrent l'ascension de la montagne à la fin de l'après midi, Thorin voulait prendre suffisamment d'altitude afin de ne pas être inquiété pendant la nuit. Ils passèrent une heure à pratiquement escalader le versant raide, et trouvèrent de quoi s'installer pour la nuit. Ils inspectèrent les moindres recoins, ne voulant pas tomber une nouvelle fois dans un piège gobelin, et préparèrent un repas froid : pas de feu ce soir, malgré la fraicheur de la nuit, mieux valait ne pas se faire repérer par les orques.

Pendant que Gloin et Oin préparaient à manger, les nains s'occupèrent gentiment : Bifur, Nori et Dori discutaient de leur côté, la pipe au bec, Ori était occupé à réparer son lance pierre, sous l'œil attentif de Dwalin qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les inquiétudes de son frère, Balin. Bombur et bofur se chamaillaient vis à vis de la nourriture, et le dernier lançait de temps en temps des regards du côté du cambrioleur qui, dans un coin, était occupé à remettre un point de suture à Fili tout en pestant contre Kili, qui lui, fumait sa pipe tout en étant avachi sur son oncle qui étudiait sa carte en caressant les flancs de son neveu, la main perdue sous ses vêtements. La quiétude de l'instant fut coupé par un petit cri de douleur de Ori, qui venait de se prendre l'élastique du lance pierre sur le front, excédé, Dwalin lui prit l'objet des mains et le bisa d'un coup sec, Nori se leva immédiatement, menaçant, mais Dori l'empêcha d'attaquer le grand nain : avec l'aide de quelques morceaux d'airain et de métal, du fil de mithril et d'une grande expérience en la matière, Dwalin avait réutilisé les morceaux adroitement brisés de l'inoffensif lance pierre pour en faire une arme redoutable et très facilement maniable. Il la colla dans les pattes d'Ori d'un geste bourru.

- Si avec ça tes cailloux ne traversent pas la cervelle d'un troll, je veux bien me raser la barbe.

Ori prit l'arme bouche bée, se demandant bien quelle mouche avait piqué le grand guerrier, c'était la première fois que celui ci lui adressait la parole, et surtout, il sentait que l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains n'étaient pas seulement une version de lance pierre amélioré faite à la va vite, et que le cadeau, car c'en était un, avait surement une très grande valeur commerciale.

Kili, qui s'était redressé un peu pour voir le spectacle, se recoucha sur Thorin en ricanant face à l'image du jeune Ori qui bafouillait un remerciement au grand Dwalin, tandis que les autres nains se faisaient passer l'arme, commentant la qualité du travail. Thorin, qui n'avait levé les yeux que pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, posa la carte et prit son adorable neveu dans les bras, lui embrassant délicatement la nuque. Kili était aux anges, la tournure de sa relation avec Thorin le comblait intensément, et il avait du mal à imaginer comment cela pourrait être mieux : en plus d'avoir accepté son amour, Thorin le lui rendait, et ne s'en cachait pas.

- Fili ! Tu es fou, nous ne sommes pas tout seul voyons ! Arrête ça !

Cette fois ci, Kili ET Thorin se redressèrent d'un coup, avides de voir ce qui se passait du côté de l'héritier, qui ricanait, et du cambrioleur, qui était devenu rouge pivoine, Bilbo ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parler si fort, et maintenant, toute la compagnie avait les yeux braqués sur eux.

- Heu… je.. nous.. herm !

Bilbo priait pour que personne ne remarque où la main de ce crétin de blond était allée se perdre, mais Fili était un vicieux et commença doucement et très discrètement à caresser l'entrejambe du hobbit bafouillant, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Dis moi Bilbo, que veux tu que j'arrête? Je n'ai rien commencé encore.

Fili avait chuchoté à l'oreille du pauvre hobbit qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais un hurlement de loup, bien plus proche que les autres, figea toute la compagnie et fit passer l'attraction du soir bien loin dans la liste des priorités, et la main sournoise quitta le pantalon du hobbit, qui n'avait jamais pensé pourvoir être si heureux à l'entente du danger, même s'il ne dira jamais qu'il fut tout de même un peu frustré.

Fili rejoignit son frère et son oncle qui étaient déjà perchés au bord de la corniche, étudiant le danger.

- Ils nous ont retrouvé ?

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, ils nous cherchent. Kili, tu as les meilleurs yeux, tu vas rester ici et monter la garde, nous devons savoir s'ils s'approchent. Les autres, à table, je crois que le repas est prêt.

Kili bougonna un peu pour la forme, il avait secrètement espéré que coucher avec Thorin lui aurait épargné ce genre de corvée, mais non, il restait un membre de la compagnie comme un autre, et finalement, c'était surement mieux comme ça, au moins vis à vis des autres. A une distinction prêt : les autres membres de la compagnie ne voyaient pas leur repas amenés par Thorin en personne, et ne bénéficiaient pas de la présence du grand roi à leur côté pendant leur tour de veille. Surtout que le grand nain avait utilisé la fraicheur de l'air comme prétexte pour installer Kili contre lui, voire même carrément sur lui, partageant le lourd manteau du roi, qui cachait aux yeux de tous les petites dérivent de ses doigts curieux qui, cette fois ci, ne restèrent pas sagement à flatter la peau douce du jeune nain, mais descendirent bien plus bas. Et le pauvre Kili eut du mal à rester concentré sur le paysage en bas, et à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

De son côté, Bilbo, assit prêt de Bofur, discutait tranquillement avec celui-ci, le temps que le repas arrive. Repas qui arriva en même temps que le nain blond qui, sans ménagement, posa les deux bols qu'il tenait en main dans les pattes du hobbit, prit celui ci par les aisselles pour le poser quelques centimètres plus loin, et s'installa sans délicatesse entre le semi homme et Bofur, lançant à ce dernier un regard sans équivoque. Bofur haussa les épaules et prit le bol que lui tendait son frère, tenter de courtiser Bilbo était réellement peine perdue.

Il va sans dire qu'une fois la nuit tombée, Bilbo n'eut pas d'autre choix que de dormir dans les bras du nain blond, pour le préserver de la fraicheur qu'il disait. Et il fut agréablement surprit, il avait un peu craint devoir faire face à de vils tourments tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, non pas qu'il était contre, il avait juste peur de ne pas savoir resté silencieux, mais finalement, Fili se contenta d'un baiser et de le garder contre lui toute la nuit, se servant allègrement du hobbit comme oreiller, qui ne rouspéta pas, après tout, Fili était une couverture très.. Chaleureuse.

Par contre, Kili, de son côté, eut moins de chance : Thorin n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, et, très rapidement, ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin pour aller préparer son neveu, tandis que l'autre main était posée sur sa bouche, assourdissant les gémissements du plus jeune, dont le corps était déjà en train d'onduler sur celui de Thorin.

Assit à l'écart et dos à la compagnie endormie, caché par le manteau, le grand nain se permit d'abaisser son pantalon et celui de son neveu. Gardant celui-ci dos à lui, il le fit asseoir sur lui, le pénétrant doucement, plantant ses dents dans son épaule pour être sûr de ne laisser échapper aucun son, et affermit sa prise sur la bouche de Kili, étouffant ses petits cris de plaisirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Une fois Thorin profondément enfoncé en lui, Kili se mit en mouvement, se penchant un peu en avant pour modifier l'angle et prenant appuie sur ses mains au sol pour prendre plus de puissance. D'une main, son oncle lui tenait le bassin, le guidant sur le rythme à suivre, l'autre toujours occupée sur sa bouche, les dents de Kili plantées dans sa paume.

Kili chevaucha son oncle ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jouissance ne les entraine, du sang coulait de sa bouche : celui de la paume de Thorin, que Kili avait mordu sévèrement dans sa tentative de rester silencieux, en réponse, son propre sang coulait de son épaule, d'une blessure qui portait la marque des dents de Thorin.  
Kili revint ensuite s'appuyer contre Thorin, qui nettoya rapidement toute trace de souillure, avant de lui prendre le menton pour l'embrasser passionnément, ses mains presque sages se réinstallèrent sur le ventre doux de Kili.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que la petite terreur qui me sert de neveu deviendrait aussi érotique et sensuel, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le croire, mais bon dieu Kili, tu est vraiment irrésistible.

Le brun rougit du compliment, et ne trouva pas les mots pour dire à quel point il ne valait rien niveau sensualité si on le comparait à Thorin. Il se contenta d'apprécier silencieusement les caresses du roi, tout en observant la forêt en contre bas, à l'affut d'un danger potentiel.

* * *

_Comme annoncé au début de l'histoire, on est en plein dans une romance à l'eau de rose :p_

_J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire, à la base, j'avais écrit cette histoire pour moi parce que j'était frustré de voir aussi peu le pairing Kili/Thorin, alors que je ne voyais que ça la première fois que j'ai vu le hobbit. Je ne pensais pas du tout la continuer, et pourtant, vu qu'a chaque chapitre que je poste je reçoit des superbes reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas m'arrêter là :p_


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin évita souplement la gueule d'un warg qui chercha à le trancher en deux, et abattu Orcrist violement, faisant feuler l'animal de douleur, pendant que l'orque sur son dos dû se cramponner à ses poils afin de maintenir son équilibre pendant que la bête chutait sur le côté.

- Kili ! Tire !

Une flèche le frôla et se planta dans le front de l'orque, qui mourut sur le coup, elle fut suivit immédiatement par une deuxième flèche, qui se planta dans l'épaule d'un warg qui allait charger Thorin, l'animal grogna et changea sa trajectoire pour s'éjecter sur Kili, qui chercha précipitamment à encocher une troisième flèche, trop tard, il dut esquiver un coup de crocs mortel en se jetant à terre, mais le loup fit demi tour en hurlant et revint pour épancher sa soif de sang.

- Kili ! Pousse toi !

Thorin bouscula son neveu et amant, qui venait de se relever, son épée à la main et faucha la bête qui vint sur eux, la tuant sur le champ.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui.  
- Ne t'écarte pas de moi !

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça pendant une bataille, je suis monté en grade ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça Kili !

Effectivement, ce n'était pas le moment : la compagnie était actuellement occupée à se battre contre une troupe d'Azog par laquelle elle venait de se faire surprendre. Des éclaireurs sûrement: plusieurs Wargs et orques. Beaucoup de ces créatures étaient déjà en train de se vider de leur sang, à terre, et l'issue semblait en faveur des nains pour une fois, mais même avec ça, il n'était pas encore temps de relâcher sa garde. Même si Kili se dit que Thorin ferait peut-être mieux de protéger le cambrioleur, qui n'était pas du tout un combattant, plutôt que lui, qui s'en sortait très bien tout seul.

En tout cas, quoiqu'en pense Kili, le cabrioleur n'avait aucunement besoin d'aide, merci pour lui, tout d'abord, à cause, ou grâce, à Fili, qui combattait pour deux et qui faisait tellement bien son travail que Bilbo aurait pu prendre le thé au milieu du champs de bataille sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Ensuite, Bilbo avait tout de même Sting dans les mains, et la moindre bestiole qui s'approchait de lui goutaient d'abord à sa morsure avant de se faire décapiter par le nain blond.

Dwalin, de son côté, assomma d'un coup le loup qui tenta de lui mordre le bras, et trancha le bras de l'orque qui était installé dessus, avant de lui couper la tête de manière nette et précise. Il fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec un warg qui lui aurait bien arraché un morceau d'épaule si un projectile ne vint pas lui exploser la tête, le tuant sur le coup. Dwalin jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et hocha la tête pour remercier Ori, son lance-pierre chargé dans la main, qui sembla être surpris d'avoir tuer un de ces monstre à lui seul.

La bataille fut gagnée par les nains, sans aucun dommage, et Kili abattu le dernier cavalier warg qui tentait de s'enfuir, juste avant que Thorin ne lui empoigne la taille pour exiger un baiser passionné.

La compagnie repartie donc à travers les sentiers, s'approchant toujours plus d'Erebor.

Le soir venu, en attendant le repas, Kili et Fili papotaient tranquillement en fumant leur pipe, commentant le combat de la matinée, ou bien ce qu'ils pensaient de l'aventure. Fili demanda poliment si tout allait bien avec Thorin, même si ça crevait les yeux que les deux nains s'étaient trouvés et que Kili rayonnait dès que Thorin faisait un signe, même le plus infime, qui montrait que Kili était à lui, et lui à Kili.

- Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à moi, il m'a demandé de rester près de lui pendant la bataille.

- Effectivement, Je ne me rappel pas l'avoir entendu ordonné ça à qui que ce soit.

Fili posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère chaleureusement, et Kili lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Déjà qu'habituellement son sourire était resplendissant, là, ça faisait limite mal aux yeux.

Ce qui fit ricaner Fili : si aujourd'hui il était dans cet état pour un truc aussi infime, même si c'était vrai que le grand Thorin lui avait apporté soutien et protection pendant le combat, à lui et à lui seul, chose assez rare, surtout que Kili n'en avait pas forcément besoin, il se demanda à quoi son frère ressemblerait si Thorin poussait un peu les choses: s'il lui offrait un cadeau par exemple, un dîner en tête à tête ou un bijou.. il ne chercha pas plus loin lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kili pourrait littéralement mourir de bonheur si Thorin lui proposait d'être son consort ou s'il le demandait en mariage, il faudrait peut être qu'il mette son oncle en garde s'ils ne voulaient pas à avoir à enterrer Kili pour une raison aussi futile.

- Et toi ? Avec ton cambrioleur ? C'est juste un coup comme ça ? ou bien… ?

Fili rigola, ce que Kili comprit comme de la gêne, et ça le fit sourire, on était donc dans les trois points de suspension. Mais il ne put approfondir le sujet, car le-dit cambrioleur s'approcha par derrière et plaça timidement ses mains sur les épaules de Fili, avant de se laisser aller et de l'entourer de ses bras pour une étreinte tendre, venant poser sa joue sur l'épaule du blond qui en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en lui caressant les avant bras, passant ses doigts sous la chemise. Kili se poussa un peu pour lui laisser une place entre lui et son frère et ils discutèrent un peu tous les trois, notamment des progrès de Bilbo avec une lame dans les mains.

LTLTLTLTLT

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

- Thorin, je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires ou de celles de tes neveux, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que en temps que princes héritiers, tous les trois, vous ne pouvez pas vous laissez aller ainsi à prendre n'importe qui dans votre lit.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de n'importe qui ? Moi ? Kili ? Ou bien ce hobbit à qui nous devons déjà tant de chose alors que nous n'avons même pas encore atteint notre but ?

- Je ne veux pas dire ça, je veux dire que ce n'est pas Kili qui devrait prendre la place qu'il a actuellement pour toi, et ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il devrait coucher ainsi…

Balin se tut lorsque le regard plus que glacial de Thorin le happa, et il se dit que, finalement, ils avaient bien le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Gandalf, qui était revenu avec eux pour quelques temps, prit la parole à son tour :

- Je ne dirais pas que Balin à raison, après tout, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça, mais par contre, je dois vous mettre en garde Thorin : vous devriez éviter d'être si démonstratif envers lui.

- Pourquoi ? ça vous gêne ?

- Oui !

Balin avait répondu sans même réfléchir, mais voir le petit Kili se faire tripoter ainsi, et apprécier grandement la chose, ça lui foutait un coup de vieux et il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

- Non, je vous répète que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais d'autres pourraient voir là votre point faible, et chercher à l'utiliser, je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle...

Thorin se tut, et il se demanda comment il avait bien pu être si stupide. Bien sûr que Kili était son point faible, il l'avait toujours été, mais aujourd'hui, ça crevait les yeux.

Et il sentit une vague de soulagement le prendre lorsqu'il se rappela que tous les adversaires de la matinée avaient été détruits, personne ne pourra donc rapporter à Azog qu'il y avait, parmi la compagnie de Thorin, un jeune nain qui avait la protection du fils de Traïn, et qui échangeait avec lui un baiser passionné une fois le combat terminé. Ca aurait été sa perte.

Il porta son regard sur sa compagnie, ne cherchant qu'un seul membre en particulier, qu'il vit en train de manger et bavarder avec Fili et Bilbo, et, sans même chercher à s'excuser, il laissa là Gandalf et Balin et se dirigea vers le trio. Il s'assit à côté de son Kili, qui lui offrit un sourire radieux et lui proposa un morceau de son dîner, que Thorin accepta après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front.

Kili était aux anges.  
Fili était surpris de voir son oncle aussi tendre, mais il en fut heureux pour son frère.  
Bilbo appréciait de plus en plus ce grand nain qui n'était finalement pas si insensible, et qui commençait à se rappeler du sens de ses priorités.

- Tout va bien Thorin ?

Kili, inquiet, venait de chuchoter à l'oreille du grand prince, remarquant son air soucieux.

- Il faudra que l'on parle tous les deux Kili, tout à l'heure.

A son tour, Thorin venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, il embrassa la peau du cou pour le rassurer lorsqu'il senti son amant se crisper.

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois juste te prévenir de quelque chose.

- Rien de grave ?

Le chuchotement terrifié de Kili ne plut pas à Thorin, il sentait qu'il était en train de lui faire peur, le plus jeune était sans doute déjà en train de s'imaginer mille et unes idées, fondées ou pas. Il se leva donc et l'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur du groupe, hors de porter des oreilles indiscrètes, ce qu'il avait à dire à Kili ne regardait personne.

- Thorin ? Que se passe t-il ?

- Juste un risque que je ne veux pas prendre.

- Comment ça ?

Thorin regarda son neveu gravement avant de passer tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis vint lui caresser la joue.

- Gandalf vient de me rappeler que nous sommes toujours dans les terres sauvages, pourchassés par des créatures qui me veulent beaucoup de mal, et qui seraient ravis de mettre la main sur quelque chose qui m'est cher, pour le détruire.  
- Quelque chose qui t'es cher ?  
- Ou quelqu'un, toi.

- Voyons Thorin, si les orques voulaient te faire du mal, s'en prendre à n'importe quel membre de cette compagnie suffirait, je ne suis pas moins en sécurité qu'un autre.

- Ca, il ne le savent pas, ils ne comprennent pas ce concept d'amitié, de loyauté ou de camaraderie, par contre, les liens du sang, ils connaissent, et tu es mon neveu, mais pas seulement ça, ils connaissent aussi ce que c'est que l'affection et le lien amoureux parce qu'ils aiment et savent en jouer pour torturer leur victimes, et s'ils découvrent ce que tu es pour moi…

Thorin passa ses bras dans le dos de Kili pour le plaquer contre lui et lui embrassa le front chastement.

-...Ce n'est pas moins en sécurité qu'un autre que tu seras, ce sera en danger, de mort, de torture, de viol… et nous nous perdrons mutuellement parce qu'ils nous briserons, tous les deux, moi avec toi.

Choqué, Kili ne répondit pas et Thorin resserra l'étreinte de manière réconfortante, autant pour lui que pour son neveu, puis, il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche, baiser qui devint passionné lorsque Kili lui empoigna la nuque pour l'approfondir.

- Dorénavant, je serais moins démonstratif envers toi, du moins en public ou bien lorsque nous serons en vue, mais s'il te plait, ne croit pas que c'est contre toi ou parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

- Parce que tu es prêt à prendre ce risque inutile ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'avais commencé à apprécier… tout ça.

Thorin sourit et lui mordit affectueusement la gorge.

- Quand nous serons à Erebor, tu devras te méfier, par ce que tu vas en faire une over dose, de tout ça.

Et Thorin ne comprit pas pourquoi il se trouva avec le corps évanouit de Kili dans les bras, mais, en même temps, qu'elle idée de lui susurrer aussi soudainement et aussi chaudement une variante de phrase que Kili avait toujours rêvé, sans vraiment l'oser, entendre de lui.

LTLTLTLT

Toute la compagnie était couchée et semblait dormir, seuls Ori et Dwalin discutaient tranquillement en fumant dans leur coin, et Thorin, même s'il semblait endormit, avait encore ses doigts qui traçaient tranquillement des arabesques de manière aléatoire sur le dos de Kili, qui, lui, dormait profondément, collé à son oncle, enfermé dans ses bras.

Fili, dos au campement, fumant lui aussi, était perdu dans ses pensées et regardait la nuit qui s'étendait sur le paysage endormit et silencieux. Une présence qui s'installa à ses côtés lui apporta le sourire, et il ouvrit le bras pour que Bilbo vienne se lover contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un bout de temps, l'un contre l'autre, partageant la pipe de Fili, s'amusant à faire un concours de ronds de fumée, sans un mot, ne discutant que du regard. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque Bilbo lui rendit la pipe après avoir fait le plus gros rond de la soirée, qui engloba celui de Fili, le blond mis l'instrument sur le côté pour ensuite poser sa main sur la joue du hobbit et vint l'embrasser doucement, très doucement, profitant du gout du tabac dans le souffle de Bilbo, qui, sans séparer leurs lèvres, tout en l'embrassant, vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur le nain, et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier, le baiser s'approfondit, les mains de Fili passèrent sous sa tunique et vinrent se régaler de cette peau si douce. Une main resta dans le bas du dos, brulant agréablement les reins du plus petit, l'autre monta le long de la colonne vertébrale, caressa ses épaules, ses omoplates, sa nuque, qu'elle maintint pour permettre à la langue d'investir plus encore la bouche du hobbit.

Ils commençaient a avoir chaud, une douce chaleur qui consumait leur corps et qui leur donnait soif, soif de l'autre.

Depuis leur première fois, ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion d'aller plus loin que des petits bisous ou des étreintes, et Bilbo était de plus en plus curieux de voir de quoi Fili était réellement capable, tout comme il avait très envie de revivre cette première expérience, ce qui était aussi, bien sûr, le cas du blond.

Les lèvres de ce dernier abandonnèrent celles du cambrioleur, et partirent se nourrir de la peau de sa gorge. La prise de Bilbo sur ses cheveux et ses épaules s'intensifia pendant que le plaisir commençait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de chose, que Fili était censé être de garde, mais c'était tellement bon, ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Un gémissement de plaisir s'éleva, qui n'appartenait ni à Fili, ni à Bilbo, et ce dernier ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et regarda par dessus l'épaule de son amant et sourit lorsqu'il vit malgré la pénombre, Ori, rouge comme une tomate et tremblant, s'éloigner de Dwalin en bafouillant, pour aller se coucher en réajustant maladroitement sa tunique. Le grand nain haussa les épaules et parti se coucher à son tour après avoir vider sa pipe sur le sol, il devina tout de même les regards de Bilbo et, depuis peu, de Fili sur lui dans l'obscurité, et leur envoya un clin d'œil malicieux, auquel Bilbo répondit par un sourire, et Fili en levant son pouce, avant de revenir s'occuper se son hobbit.

Au final, après un dernier baiser passionné qui dura tout de même bien longtemps, Bilbo se retourna et s'allongea dos sur le torse de Fili, qui l'emprisonna de ses bras, et s'endormit ainsi, profitant de la quiétude de la nuit et de la présence de ce nain qui commençait à prendre sacrément de place dans son cœur, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

J'espère que vous êtes pas trop écœuré par la guimauve, parce que là, on baigne dedans, mais ducoup, j'annonce : une deuxième fic Fili/Bilbo (parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il plait ce pairing) et Kili/Thorin (je l'adore celui là) va arrivée et elle sera moins sucrée (quand même un peu, mais moins), et moins OOC en tout cas, normalement, j'espère. Bref, vous verrez bien.


End file.
